


A Wraith by Any Other Name

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of Wraith humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wraith by Any Other Name

Rodney had never seen John lose it quite so completely. The man was laughing hysterically, nudging a couple of the guards who were equally amused. Even the most stoic Marine in the group was openly sniggering while still holding his gun in ready position.

Rodney looked at Todd with a shrug. "I'm clueless," he admitted.

Todd looked back at Sheppard and said, "I do not understand. I was under the impression that your kind valued those who excelled at negotiation and compromise."

"Well, we do, mostly. The military doesn't always, but they don't generally find it this amusing."

Sheppard was slowing down, gaining control and wiping tears away. "John," Rodney said, "care to let the rest of us in on this?"

Gasping, Sheppard said, "Oh, come on Rodney….didn't you ever see 'Dances With Wolves'?"

Rodney shrugged. "No. Not a big history buff unless it goes back far enough to include the Big Bang Theory. What does that have to do with the Wraith?"

The Marines were still giggling, but at least back at attention and their guns trained on Todd again.

"Well, the way Todd here tells it, Wraith names are more like descriptions of the person and some Native Americans names are similar. If you take Todd's name and break it down, it sounds kinda like an Indian name."

Todd had finally give in to Sheppard's questions about how Wraith see themselves and told him that while the Wraith didn't really need names because they were telepathic and 'knew' each other by the 'feel' of the mind touch, they did sometimes use a descriptor that referred to a Wraith's position or skills. His name referred to his ability to negotiate between others. It was a description of the symbolic nature, to be firm and yet garner trust by holding the feeding hand closed.

"His name comes out to 'Stands With A Fist' which is the name of one of the characters in the movie. A girl."

The Marines broke out laughing again and a smiling John added, "But a really feisty girl."

Rodney gave him a scathing look. Todd made a noise similar to the one Lurch on 'The Addams Family' used to make when disgusted. Then he asked, "And your name, John, is it? If I interpret it correctly, refers to a waste facility, does it not?"

John's jaw dropped and Rodney snorted. Todd gave Rodney that horrible wraithy grin as he raised his feeding hand as far as the chains permitted. "High five?"

The end


End file.
